disney_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Pinocchio's Journey
Pinocchio's Journey ''is the eighteenth story in a series of crossover fan fictions based on Walt Disney's masterpiece, "Pinocchio" (1940). Taking place after the first half of "The Wonderful Adventures of Pinocchio," the story involves Pinocchio's six year old human brother, Timothy, falling ill to a deadly disease, so Pinocchio, with the help of his conscience, Jiminy Cricket, Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore and Kanga's son, Roo must venture to find an immortal flower with a sacred medicine to cure Timothy before it's too late. The story is written by CynWann and inspired by two classic Don Bluth films, "''The Land Before Time" (1988) and "The Secret of NIMH" (1982). Plot In the Hundred Acre Wood, Pinocchio has now become a responsible big brother to his young, but adventure bound sibling, Timothy. As much as Pinocchio loves Timothy, he does not want anything bad to happen to him and does a reasonable job to make sure he is careful. One day, whle Pinocchio, Timothy and Roo are playing outside, Timothy suddenly faints to the ground. Pinocchio notices this and runs back to the house he is living in with his gaurdian, Terence, who is also Timothy's father and Rhiella, who is Timothy's biological and Pinocchio's adopted mother, to warn them, Jiminy, Winnie the Pooh and the gang. After everyone gets the unconscious Timothy into the house, Pinocchio learns his little brother is dreadfully sick, which causes the puppet to worry consistently for him. The next day, Timothy's health begins to get even worse and Pinocchio, with Jiminy, Pooh Bear and the gang acompanying him, goes to Owl for help. After hearing what has happened to Timothy, Owl tells them of a special medicine that will cure the disease, which is in a yellow and purple colored flower called, "The Celtic Blossom," but it is very difficult to track down and find. Determined to save his brother's life, Pinocchio tells Owl he is willing to go and get it, but Owl explains to him there are many dangers where the flower is located. Jiminy tries to reason with Pinocchio about this; however, the puppet is insistent, and Jiminy reluctantly gives in to his decision. In the middle of the night, Pinocchio, Jiminy and Roo sneak out of the house to meet up with Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit and Eeyore. The characters begin their odyssey, with Pinocchio leading the way. They reach a forest miles from the Wood and escape from it after an ecounter with a rabid wolf. Rabbit finds a sheltered spot for everyone to spend the night in later on. The next morning, Tigger wanders off to find food, but comes face to face with a vicious beast. He warns Pinocchio, Jiminy and the others, and they manage to evade the animal before it lunges at them. In ten days, Pinocchio brings Jiminy and the characters to a dry, droughted area where he thinks the flower is. Rabbit, emotionally, physically exhausted and having quite enough of being dragged in "the middle of nowhere," starts an argument with Pinocchio, accusing the puppet of not thinking of his actions before hand and demands that they all go back home. Fed up with Rabbit's selfish, uptight attitude, Pinocchio tells Rabbit to go back if he wants to alone, and Rabbit sadly walks off in the other direction. Angrily on the verge of tears, Pinocchio tells Roo that bringing Rabbit on the journey was a mistake from the start, he will not give up on his little brother and considers continuing the search of the flower without him, except Jiminy, Tigger, Pooh, Piglet, Eeyore and Roo himself. Overcome with guilt and shame after hearing this, Rabbit turns around and apologizes to Pinocchio for his behavior. Pinocchio forgives him and the characters resume their quest. Unbeknownst to the gang, the unknown beast from before is persuing them. While everybody continues on foot, Pinocchio, who is getting disoriented and tired from being in the hot, baking sun for almost an hour, has trouble catching up with Pooh, Piglet, Eeyore, Tigger, Rabbit, Roo and Jiminy, in which, he gets accidentally left behind by them. Because he is not paying attention to where he is going, the wooden boy trips on a rock and falls on the cracked, dusty ground. As a result of not having the energy to pick himself up and try to follow his friends, Pinocchio passes out, apparently having suffered from heat exhaustion. Jiminy realizes that Pinocchio is not with him, Pooh and his friends, becomes instantly concerened and informs them about it. The seven characters turn around to find Pinocchio, with Jiminy leading Pooh and the others, when they all discover the puppet lying unconscious on the ground. Immediately, Rabbit decides to carry Pinocchio the rest of the way until they find a shaded area to cool him off. (Reminiscent of "'The Lion King'''"). '' Jiminy, Pooh, Piglet, Roo, Rabbit, Tigger and Eeyore come across a nearby, empty cave hours later when they reach an oasis in a wooded spot not much farther from the droughted gorge. Pooh, with Rabbit's help, wakes Pinocchio up from his blackout by gently pouring water on him. Category:Fan Fiction